


Annoying Doctor

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Life, F/M, Hurt, KaisooGS, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Patah Hati, Romance, jongin - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Do Kyungsoo harus menahan kekesalannya pada dokter spesialis paru, Kim Jongin lantaran kesalahannya mendiagnosis pasien. Berkat kesalahan kecil itu membuatnya harus menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit Hakdong untuk membantu dokter paru lainnya memeriksa pasien yang masuk kategori PDP (pasien dalam pengawasan) sekaligus membantu menghentikan virus yang marak di dunia. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus bertahan beberapa bulan satu atap dengan musuh sejak masa SHS.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Annoying Doctor

**Title **

Annoying Doctor

**Main Cast **

Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast **

Lee Jihyuk & Kim Wooseok

**Warning **

-

**Summary **

Do Kyungsoo harus menahan kekesalannya pada dokter spesialis paru, Kim Jongin lantaran kesalahannya mendiagnosis pasien. Berkat kesalahan kecil itu membuatnya harus menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit Hakdong untuk membantu dokter paru lainnya memeriksa pasien yang masuk kategori PDP (pasien dalam pengawasan) sekaligus membantu menghentikan virus yang marak di dunia. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus bertahan beberapa bulan satu atap dengan musuh sejak masa SHS.

** Author’s Note **

Maaf jika ceritanya sedikit lari jalur dan mengecewakan yang menulis prompt. Maaf juga kalau side couplenya sangat sikit saya masukan dicerita bahkan hanya menempelkan nama saja. Sejujurnya saya tidak begitu tahu dengan side couplenya sekali lagi maaf. 

**Kode Prompt **

GS007 : Kyungsoo dokter manis itu harus rela terjebak dalam rumah sakit bersama rivalnya Jongin demi menyelamatkan para pasien yang terpapar virus. Bila tidak teringat tentang kemanusiaan Kyungsoo tidak akan rela bekerja sama atau bahkan bertatap muka dengan Kim Jongin. Dokter menyebalkan baik di masa lalu bahkan di masa depan. 

**Tag **

#KaisooGS #Hurt #Romance #Jongin #Kyungsoo #doktorlife #patahhati

#KFFdiRumahAja

Mencoba bersahabat dengan tempat baru, dokter spesialis bedah Toraks dan Kardiovaskular, Do Kyungsoo selalu menahan kekesalan terhadap dokter spesialis Paru, Kim Jongin. Kalau saja musuh sejak masa SHS tidak berbuat ulah tidak sudi Kyungsoo menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit Hakdong membantu dokter spesialis paru lainnya memeriksa pasien yang masuk kategori PDP (pasien dalam pengawasan). 

Bukan maksud tidak ingin membantu menyembuhkan para pasien yang terpapar virus mematikan yang lagi marak hampir diseluruh Dunia. Hanya saja Kyungsoo juga punya tanggung jawab di rumah sakit Oedo yang dia anggap bagaikan rumah keduanya. Alasan paling utama adalah Kyungsoo tidak mau satu atap dengan Kim Jongin. 

Andai saja Jongin tidak salah mendiagnosis pasien, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak menjadi orang yang harus mengikuti karantina selama 14 hari. Kyungsoo juga tidak harus mengikuti segala tes untuk tahu bahwa dia tidak terjangkit virus. Setelah tes keluar dokter mungil itu mengira bisa kembali ke rumah sakit Oedo. Nyatanya musuhnya menyuruhnya untuk membantunya menyembuhkan para pasien.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan itu bukan ruang lingkupnya. Kyungsoo adalah dokter spesialis bedah Toraks, walau mengambil sub bagian dada dan paru. Tetapi sama saja bukan ahli Kyungsoo untuk menangani kasus virus yang hampir mirip penyakit Pneumonia hanya saja kasusnya lebih parah lantaran sistem mematikannya lebih cepat.

Berdebat dengan Kim Jongin percuma saja Kyungsoo akan selalu kalah. Tahu apa alasannya? Jongin berkata kalau Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit Oedo sama saja menyebarkan penyakit lantaran rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja masih dalam status hijau yang berarti aman.

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo bersama asistennya dokter residen tingkat 3, Lee Jihyuk untuk sementara waktu menerima tawaran menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit Hakdong. Lagi pula sudah tanggung jawab dokter untuk menjadi garda terdepan membantu pencegahan virus agar tidak kian menyebar di Korea Selatan.

Kyungsoo sudah seperti robot berjalan tidak ada hentinya membantu tim medis lainnya memeriksa para pasien. Ini sudah pukul 23.30 malam dan perempuan mungil belum ada istirahat sama sekali. Di ujung lorong Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sama sepertinya belum ada istirahat. Kapan musibah ini berakhir? Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi harus bersemuka sama orang menyebalkan yang sedang berjalan santai menuju tempatnya berada. Kyungsoo seratus persen yakin manusia super menyebalkan itu kembali mengajaknya perang.

“Halo dokter pendek nan menggemaskan sudah siap bekerja? Kenapa masih memakai baju pelindung persis sekali macam kepompong buntal,” ujarnya mengejek seraya mengangkat kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti orang-orangan sawah.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah, selalu saja dokter hitam mengejek dirinya. “Lebih bagus tidak buka bajukan daripada harus melihat orang hitam seperti kau!”

“Aku tidak hitam, aku putih. Kau tidak lihat apa?” Jongin melambaikan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. “Oii Kyung janganlah pasang wajah ketus begitu, kita ini kan partner sehidup semati yang tidak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan sampai ajal menjemput. Masak hanya karena gagal operasi pasien kau bisa semarah ini padaku.”

Melemparkan botol cairan infus yang sudah kosong Kyungsoo mencebik. Apa katanya hanya karena gagal operasi? Jelas permusuhan ini sudah lama terjalin, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa bersahabat dengan Jongin dan sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah mau.

Tidak ingin meladeni lebih lama, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih memasang wajah sok tampan. Memilih menutup telinga rapat-rapat tatkala mendengar teriakan Jongin yang membuatnya semakin membenci dokter paru itu.

“Kyungsoo percayalah padaku kita itu memang ditakdirkan tidak akan bisa terpisahkan. Maafkan aku pernah berbuat salah di masa lalu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu aku ini bukan Jongin yang brengsek!” teriaknya menggema di penjuru IGD.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Memandangi gadis kesayangan dari kejauhan Jongin menyematkan senyum manis. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Do Kyungsoo perempuan yang dia campakkan pada masa lalu dari jarak sedekat ini. Ada hikmahnya dia salah mendiagnosis pasien, andai saja waktu itu Kyungsoo jadi mengoperasi pasiennya, tidak akan bisa Jongin bertemu setiap hari dengan sang masa lalu yang masih meratui hatinya.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo terlalu membencinya. Bahkan selama perempuan itu berada di sini Kyungsoo selalu menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Lihat saja barusan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggubris ucapannya. Menurut Jongin ucapannya hanya dianggap Kyungsoo sebagai bualan semata.

Hidup dalam penyesalan itu memang tidak menyenangkan.

“Dokter sedang apa di IGD, tidak istirahat di ruang staf?” tanya Kim Wooseok asisten kepercayaannya yang tidak lain dokter residen tingkat 2.

“Sebentar lagi aku kembali. Kau kenapa masih di sini, tidak istirahat?” tanya Jongin balik. 

Sudah tiga bulan mereka hidup di rumah sakit, bekerja tiada henti, merelakan kehangatan berkumpul bersama keluarga demi menyelamatkan rakyat Korea. Semua tim medis yang turut andil memilih tinggal di ruang istirahat staf yang hanya memiliki beberapa kamar. Baik dokter maupun perawat harus rela berbagi kamar dan juga bergantian agar bisa memakai tempat tidur.

“Aku ada tugas memantau pasien Lee yang baru saja ditransfer dari rumah sakit Yunjae.”

“Bagaimana keadaannya, apakah hasil lab sudah keluar?”

“Sejauh ini keadaannya masih sama seperti siang tadi dok, tubuhnya masih panas dan pasien masih mengalami sesak.”

“Oh ya sudah pantau terus keadaannya ya dokter Kim. Nanti kabari aku kalau hasilnya sudah keluar. Aku pamit duluan.” Membungkukkan badan Jongin pergi meninggalkan dokter residen.

Perasaannya kembali menghangat manakala netranya melihat pujaan hatinya sedang tersenyum seraya memakan  _ curry ramen _ kesukaannya. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo memang tidak berubah selalu memakan makanan instan. Dia adalah salah satu perempuan tidak ribet. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo bisa di bawa ke mana saja. 

“Jangan terlalu banyak makan mie Soo. Kau tahu itu tidak baik buat kesehatan!” Jongin sedih tatkala Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya nyalang. Tidak menyerah Jongin kembali mendekatkan diri. “Kau kan ada lambung kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Sudah, berhenti memakan mie!” Jongin mengambil  _ cup _ mie Kyungsoo langsung membuangnya ke kotak sampah.

“Ya Kim Jongin!” marah Kyungsoo tidak terima makanannya dibuang. Dia masih sangat lapar dan mie itu satu-satunya  _ stock _ terakhirnya.

“Kau laparkan? Aku sudah memesankan makanan. Mari makan bersama.” Jongin mengulas senyum seraya tangannya mengacak-ngacak surai Kyungsoo. Keduanya tidak lagi memakai baju pelindung lantaran jam kerja mereka juga sudah habis. 

Sekarang mereka berada di atap rumah sakit tempat paling nyaman untuk bersantai walau dalam keadaan gelap hanya ditemani cahaya langit dan lampu ponsel. 

“Tidak perlu aku sudah kenyang!” Kyungsoo bangkit ingin segera pergi dari sana. Namun, Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat.

“Aku mohon sekali ini saja dengarkan penjelasanku Soo. Kita harus bicara!”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Langit abu-abu yang mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air yang mengguyur kota Cheonan, dokter bedah toraks menatap hujan dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Hujan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu menyakitkan. Ingin melupakan segalanya kenapa rasanya sulit? Apalagi semalam seseorang yang membuat hidupnya hancur, seseorang yang Kyungsoo anggap rivalnya kini memohon untuk memaafkan kesalahan dan memulai kembali sebagai rekan sesama dokter.

Jelas Kyungsoo menolak semua penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir dokter paru. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kejadian menyakitkan itu terulang kembali. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo menderita kini biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya tanpa bayang-bayang Kim Jongin.

Suara teriakan dokter residen Kim Wooseok membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Melihat Wooseok panik membuat dia penasaran. “Ada apa dokter?”

“Dokter tolong saya, dokter Kim Jongin pingsan di IGD.” 

Dapat Kyungsoo lihat Wooseok begitu panik, tidak ingin peduli dia pergi meninggalkan dokter residen. Hanya beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari ke dalam ruang IGD. Urusan hati masalah belakang yang terpenting keadaan sesama rekan medis lebih dulu.

“Bagaimana tanda vitalnya perawat Seo?” 

“Tanda vitalnya rendah dokter. Denyut jantung dokter Kim juga tidak beraturan,” jelas perawat Seo.

“Mengapa dokter Kim bisa pingsan?” tanya Kyungsoo lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jongin yang panas.

“Dokter Kim kurang istirahat dokter. Dari semalam dokter Kim terus merawat pasien. Kami sudah menyuruhnya kembali tetapi dia tidak mau.”

Mendengar itu hatinya merasa tercubit. Kyungsoo tahu pembicaraannya sama Kim Jongin membuat dokter paru itu menjadi seperti ini. Apa ucapannya semalam begitu menyakitkan? Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya mendadak pusing. 

“Sementara dokter Kim biar aku yang mengurusnya, kalian kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Oh ya sudah ambil s _ ample _ darah dokter Kim untuk dicek?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Sudah dok. Mungkin siang nanti akan keluar.”

“Baiklah selamat bekerja.” Kyungsoo menyuruh beberapa perawat dan dokter residen yang mengurus IGD darurat kembali bekerja tetapi dia melihat Kim Wooseok masih bertahan menunggu Jongin. “Mengapa kau masih di sini? Tidak bekerja?”

“Saya  _ shift  _ malam dokter. Sebaiknya saya saja yang menjaga dokter Kim,” pintanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

“Tidak usah. Saya bisa sendiri sebaiknya kau istirahat.”

“Tapi—dokter.”

“Apa kau mencintai dokter Kim?” tanya Kyungsoo langsung yang entah mengapa tidak suka melihat Wooseok mengkhawatirkan Jongin.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah 12 jam Jongin pingsan dan Kyungsoo masih setia menemaninya. Tiba-tiba netra kecoklatan itu terbuka perlahan. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di lantai dengan hanya beralasan kain tipis. Jongin menyematkan senyum simpul masih ada harapan pikirnya.

Tenggorokannya terasa perih, mencoba mengambil air di nakas, tidak sengaja Jongin malah menjatuhkan gelas sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. 

“Kau sudah sadar dokter Kim?” ujar Kyungsoo masih tidak menampakkan kekhawatirannya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala rasanya tidak sanggup untuk berbicara.

“Ya sudah kalau gitu aku pamit. Aku rasa kau sudah sembuh total buktinya kau sudah bisa membuatku jengkel!”

Jongin menggelengkan kepala tidak membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo menganggap gelas jatuh karena Jongin sengaja melakukannya supaya perempuan mungil terbangun dari alam mimpi. 

“Aku—mohon jangan pergi—kepalaku masih pusing,” pintanya pelan dengan suara hampir hilang.

Tidak tega Kyungsoo memilih tinggal lalu mengambilkan air untuk Jongin.

“Sudah tahu tidak enak badan masih saja memaksakan diri berpatroli di IGD,” omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Aku melampiaskan rasa sakit hatiku di IGD,” katanya lemas.

“Kau tahu kekasihmu sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisimu. Janganlah seperti ini, lebih bagus—”

“Siapa kekasihku?” potong Jongin cepat.

“Dokter Kim Wooseok,” jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

Jongin menepuk jidat Kyungsoo lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo sehingga membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kepelukannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi langsung saja Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo. 

“Kau tahu dari dulu sampai sekarang masih kau yang meratui hatiku. Sejak kesalahanku tidak pernah sekalipun aku mencoba membuka diri dengan wanita lain. Hidupku penuh dengan rasa penyesalan dan cara-cara agar kau bisa kembali kepelukanku.”

“Dengan cara menjadi dokter menyebalkan begitu?” cibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk mantan dan kembali mencium Kyungsoo kali ini targetnya bibir berbentuk hati yang sudah lama tidak dia sentuh.

“Kau!” marah Kyungsoo mengusap-usap bekas ciuman Jongin yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak sesuai ritme.

“Kembalilah kepadaku, Kyung. Aku mohon izinkan aku menebus seluruh kesalahanku padamu.

Kyungsoo bergeming tidak menjawab ucapan Jongin. Jujur saja hatinya ingin memulai kembali tetapi pikirannya menolak semua itu. Kyungsoo takut nantinya dia kembali tersakiti.

“Aku tahu apa yang kau takutkan tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan lagi. Atau begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Umur kita sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk pacaran lagi. Mau ya Kyung, ya...ya...ya...” mohon Jongin seraya mengecup tangan Kyungsoo berulang kali.

“Jongin tolong jangan jadi dokter menyebalkan.” Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Pipinya bersemu perlakuan Jongin membuatnya kembali pada zaman masih muda.

“Tidak mau sampai kau menerimaku!” Jongin tidak putus menyerah, kembali menarik Kyungsoo sampai perempuan itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Infus yang berada di tangan terlepas juga Jongin tidak peduli.

“Jongin!!!”

“Jawab dulu,” paksa Jongin.

“Kau harus berjanji tidak jadi dokter menyebalkan lagi. Baru aku mau jawab.”

“Tidak! Kau harus jawab sekarang!” 

“Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!” Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jongin tetapi percuma kekuatan laki-laki itu lebih besar. Menyerah Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab. “Kasih aku waktu sampai hati ini benar-benar ingin pulang padamu.”

“Oke jawaban diterima.” Setelahnya Jongin kembali menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu berjanji akan mengambil hati Kyungsoo kembali. Dan setelah wabah virus selesai, dia akan menikahi Kyungsoo secepatnya.

**END**


End file.
